nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan/Archive 8
Name: John, Tom, Robin Rank: Rogues/kittypets appearance: John: (eldest): A golden tom with long wavy fur, Tom (2nd eldest): A browny-golden tom with short soft fur, Robin (Youngest): Milky brown tom with medium length fur but has a furry tail. All brown eyes Personality: John: brave, agile. Tom: humorous, tough. Robin: Shy, patient History: Swedish Family: John, tom, robin-> brothers (JTR) Extra: (I decided to join them together if that's okay..)(Inspiration X Factor ♥U guys JTR!!!♥) Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 07:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stockholm ✔ Rank: rogue/kittypet Appearence: A White snowy tom, with brown tips, Blue eyes Personality: Easy, Laid back, bold, humourous History; N/A Family: Unknown Extra: Good friends with Sweden, Tim and Avicii coz they're from the same breeder (All related to Sweden country) Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 06:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy TalkBlog '''Name: Gabby ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A beautiful ginger-striped she-cat with gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, along with soft paws and fluffy fur. Personality: Playful, cheeky, shy, discipline, smiley History: Gabby lives with her twolegs in a cozy farm near The Clearing. Family: Cloudy (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy TalkBlog 20:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pawpaw ✔ Rank: Loner Appearance: Black and white tuxedo tom with amber eyes. Personality: Pawpaw is loud, egotistic, and secretive. The opposite of his siblings, he is very social around cats and won't struggle trying to make friends with strangers. However, he can be a douche at times, and is very picky when it comes to eating, which was partly the main reason why he almost died during leaf-bare. Despite his social side, he is secretive and doesn't like sharing personal subjects towards even his friends. He is a very loud tom. Knowing that being quiet won't get him anywhere good, he tries to talk as much as possible until his voice is hoarse. He usually tries to edge his mate into being the same, but gives up when she never replies. Pawpaw can become very annoying when he continues chatting, and most of the conversations he start ends with a very unhappy cat. He usually gets carried away when talking to someone else, and may boast constantly when he's in a prideful mood. His ego usually chases away other cats, but may also pull them in to be his friend. As secretive as he is, he usually talks about how amazing he is and anything that isn't a secret. Pawpaw is vain when it comes to this, and even narcissistic. He believes himself to be an amazing tom, and constantly boasts about his successful times, but always leaves out his failings and the wrongdoings. Despite all odds, he is a friendly, social cat that is eager to befriend any cat he sees. History: LONER. Family: Sister: Wanda Extras: He is apprentice aged and will join the clan as Pawpawpaw c: 02:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Interesting name, but suitable explanation :) Approved! '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 02:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bouncepaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small calico tom with blue eyes Personality: Energetic, lithe, and impatient. Makes threats he won't actually carry out. Is always hungry and hunts quickly, 'to get it over with.' He is loud, not afraid to voice his opinions. Is easily bored, and HATES intruders. Is sarcastic as much as he is talkative. Can be anoying. VERY annoying. Is easily impressed, and a flirter with she-cats. Can be fooled by any cat. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Blazepaw (sister; living) Extras: None XD Name:Shimmerpaw ✔ Rank:Apprentice Appearence:Black Tom with an orange stripe on his back Personality: ussually keeps to himself but can be happy at times History: Found on a bank with his mom and brother Family: Sister:Speckledpaw Mom:Sunfire Father:Unknown Extras:None Signature: nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tallstar007 '''Approved! Next time please put your cat at the bottom of the page. Thanks! ' Rainy''' ' Name: Blazepaw ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Red-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Gentle, but great fighter. Is easily annoyed (mostly by her brother, Bouncepaw). Flirts with toms. Doesn't like to hunt or tend to the elders, though. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Bouncepaw (brother; living) Extras: None Name: Moonfire ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver she-cat with green eyes Personality: Fiercely protective of her kin and Clan. Loves annoying the cats with her as-a-matter-of-factness. History: Blargh. Born in NightClan, rasied to be a warrior, nothing accheived, regular warrior, had kits with Fallenleaf, all that nice stuff. :3 Family: Fallenleaf (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None Name: Fallenleaf ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes Personality: Quiet, strong climber, is caring. Wanted to be medicine cat, but was in love with Moonpaw (Moonfire). History: Clanborn, raised as a warrior, became mates with Moonfire. :3 Family: Moonfire (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None ~~ Eevee goes RAWR. HEAR THE RAWR. :3 Eevee, I need you to change Foxpaw's name. Also, meet me on chat. -Misty ___________________ Name: Blizzardfall ✔ Rank: Elder Appearance: White tom with grey splashes and blue eyes. Personality: Protective in times of need, Blizzardfall is a suprisingly good fighter when needed. Otherwise, he is funny, and basically the awesomest elder. History: Clanborn. Family: Fallowlight (sister) Buzzardtail (Grandson) Greyfire(Nephew) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Unknown Tom (son in law) Trouteye (Grandson) Extras: None Name: Fallowlight ✔ Rank: Elder Appearance: Creamy shecat with amber eyes. Personality: A social, attractive she who isnt snobby. Her fur lost some of its shine. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Brother) Unknown Tom (Mate) Grayfire(Son) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Trouteye (Grandson) Extra: None Name: Grayfire ✔ Rank: Senior Warrior Personality: A gentle father, netherless loving to close friends. He is also strict like his son Appearance: Speckled grey tom with amber eyes History: Clanborn. Mate dead Family: Blizzardfall (Uncle) Fallowlight (Mother) Unknown Tom (father) Spotteddapple (Daughter) Trouteye (Son) Extras: None Name: Spotteddapple ✔ Rank: Warrior Personality: A sweet she-cat who loves to make trouble Appearance: Cream she cat with blue eyes and speckled brown spots History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Trouteye (Brother) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Name: Trouteye ✔ Rank: Warrior Personality: He seems strict, but few cats know he is gentle. Apperance: Inheriting Blizzardfalls white pelt and blue eyes. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Spotteddapple(Sister) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Extras: None I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 21:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) All Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brackenheart ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: Golden-brown tom with gray stripes and tail-tip Personality: he is fiercely protective of his family. He never jumps into battle without thinking of a strategy first. History: Clanborn Family: Spottedpaw (daughter), Cloudstep (Mate) Extras: None Cloudstep ✔ Queen Pretty white she-cat with silver-grey paws and tail-tip She is kind to kits but has very little patience with others. Once was a kittypet, joined NightClan Family: See Brackenheart Extras: She's heavily expecting kits. Spottedpaw ✔ Small tortoiseshell she00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC)[[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']]-cat with black paws and silver-grey stripes down back and a white tail-tip She can be sarcastic and rude, but she is usually happy. She has a tendency to talk back to warriors. Clanborn Family: see Brackenheart. 'Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit!' 21:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' TalkBlog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shade ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Handsome Dark Brown Tom with Green eyes Personality: Doesn't Trust many Cats He is mean to everyone But Beautiful She-cats and His Friends which are Fire and Silverpaw Family: Dead History: Rouge Until he met Silverpaw and she took him to her clan and he asked Stormstar if he could join but to ask that he kept his name. Extras: No Extras By: Kitten Meow you've been kitttenized Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Lightingpaw Name:Flame ✔ Rank:'''Apprentice '''Appearance: She is a (pretty shade of) orange and brown she-cat with brown eyes. Personality: She is nice, but very protective. History: father died in a fire along with Her mother. Rouge unil she found Nightclan Family: Dead Kitten Approved! :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Amberpaw '''✔ '''Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A gorgeous cream-coated she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and soft, fluffy ears Personality: Playful, kind, mysterious, caring History: Amberpaw's mother died after a battle with DeathClan. She was later cared by the Warriors in NightClan, with Rivertail treating her like her own daughter. Amberpaw is now happy and safe in NightClan. Family: Gingerfur (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 15:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved Mistybird Talk ---- Name:Speckledpaw ✔ Rank:Apprentice Appearance:Black She-cat with white spots speckiling her back Pesonality:Likes to talk and is mostly cheerful until she remembers her past... History:Found on a bank with Her brother and mom and taken in (like her brother) Family: Brother:Shimmerpaw Mother:Sunfire Extras:None Signature: Tallstar007 Approved! :D '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 01:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Breeze ✔ Rank: Loner Appearance: lithe, sleek, silver-and-white she-cat with very pale blue eyes. Personality: She is independent and doesn't like being with others. She is tomboyish and energetic. History: she was born in the Clan as Breezekit, but when she was an apprentice, she left the Clan because of her abusive mentor, and took the name Breeze. She knows that she won't join the Clan again, even if she wouldn't see her old mentor again. Extras: None. ---- Name:Sunfire ✔ Rank:Queen/Warrior Appearance Golden She-cat with a small orange spot on her nose Personality:Cool,Calm and never rushes into the face of danger without a reason,Has terrific fighting skills History:Found on a bank with her son and daughter,She was heavy with kits Extras:Expecting kits in a week Accepted ---- :Name: Redfang ✔ :Rank: Warrior :Appearance: A somewhat fluffy black tom with a glossy black pelt and bright, amber/red eyes. :Personality: It's too long for me to type it down right now. -tired and sleepy and on an ipad- Long personality short, he's a reckless yet a warmhearted and a diligent warrior of the clan. :History: Clanborn. :Extras: Will become Yellowshade's mate in the future (SPECIALSHIPPINGGG). He's also loosely based off Red from Pokemon. 08:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Raggedpaw ✔ A ragged pelted russet tom Personality: He's reckless and mischevious. Tends to cause trouble. A hardcore handful. History: Clanborn. Extras: None. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 13:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dawnpaw ✔ apprentice 3 shades of brown looks like a tree she-cat with iris colered eyes Freindly careing loveing (i really like sweet cats) (Father) Pinefoot (Mother) Maplefur (Brothers) Foxpaw and Wolfpaw (Sister) Sagepaw Clan born -Robinclawshe-cat- '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 16:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Name: Risingkit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearence: Large lack tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Personality: A natural born leader, sometimes cocky, funny and a good friend. History; Originally from Warriorcatclansrp Wiki; had a sister and they had prophecies about their destiny Family: Unknown Extra: Needs a queen for a mother, as he is 2 moons. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''"That was then, this is now."]] 19:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 19:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Thomas '✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A brown handsome tom with amber eyes. Personality: Good, kind, mysterious, secretive. History: Originally called Brownpaw, Thomas was a cat in NightClan, but got exiled for killing a cat. Afterwards, he became a kittypet and was renamed to Thomas. Family: All dead. Extra: None --Breakfast Panda (talk) 19:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 19:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Foxpaw2 ✔ Apprentice Redish ginger long haired tom with white paws and tail and amber eyes Great fighter sweet to clan mates Clan born (father)Pinefoot (mother) Maplefur (sisters)Dawnpaw and Sagepaw (brother)Wolfpaw No extras -Robinclawshe-cat '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) --- By Kitten Below Name: Duskkit (Note by Firey: There's two Duskkit's and this was made after the other one, but the other one has no page either) Rank: Umm... Kit XD Appearance: Tiny brownish-gray tom with large eyes (left blue, right orange) Personality: Quiet, shy, does not interact well with other cats. Does not like being talked to, but opens up when he gets to know the cat. Keeps to himself. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, littermates Name: Jaykit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearance: Dark gray tom, light green eyes, white paw-toes Personality: Playful, kind, optimistic, but will sleep a lot if he gets the chance to. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, Robinkit, Oriolekit, other siblings Riverkit ✔ ..kit Gray she-cat, with soft, charming blue eyes. Riverkit is very prideful and rude, though she'd never admit it. She thinks herself above others and without flaws. She can manipulate cats, and sometimes she's quite insulting. Her good looks award her toms, but (most) she-cats despise her. She'll like you if you look good, (she chooses if you are or not) but those cats who are sassy and their fur's all dirty - no. Name: Hopekit ✔ Rank: Kit Appearance: Reddish-brown she-cat with soft yellow eyes. Personality: Bouncy, funny, and energetic but can be serious and shy and if she thinks something is wrong, don't try and pursuade her into it. She will stay firm. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, Other siblings Name: Oriolekit ✔ Appearance: fluffy, long-furred, golden colored tom with silver paws Personality: bubbly, happy, always cheerful, and is very good tempered Family: Duh Extras: None Name:Breezekit ✔ Appearance: Dark Blue eyes,short furred, light orange pelt Tom Personality: fun,smart,runt of the litter,weak and likes to mess around his family worries about him a lot Family:Leaf,Lionpelt and littermates Extras: TBA No powers btw -By Kitten '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Duskshimmer Appearance: Yellow eyes with gray fur. She-cat. Personality: Smart, shy, and hates to be in a crowd. Family: None, all died. Extras: She likes the water. -By Firey (Cchen3) '''Approved '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name:Breeze ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light-blueish gray pelt Tom with Handsome blue eyes Personality:Smart,nice,and quick Family: brother:Shade Extras:he left His clan to find his brother By Kitten '''Approved '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Deathheart, formally name was unknown Rank: former rogue Appearance: Large Dark-Red Tom with wide shoulders. Dozen-plus varying scars including deep gashes that with blood that has dried. Unusual Blue eyes with red mix. Personality: Dark-Hearted, Brave, Smart, and Some-what curious. Family: Mother: Blue, Father: Thomas, Sister: Sarah. Extra: Entire family used to live in a large city with an unknown whereabouts, when a group of rogues brutally murdered Deatheart's family. He was forced to then kill off all the rogues by himself in a fight for life or death, and recieved the scars he possesses. While wandering aimlessly afterward, he began calling himself Deatheart. By XxDeathTalonxX Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name: Gingerpaw ✔ Rank: Elder XD Apprentice Appearance: A white tom with ginger spots, much like Gingerstripe's fur, but he has bay eyes and a striped tail. Personality: A funny cat, Gingerpaw likes to relax in the sun. He is also very scared, cowering at new cats, but will chat happily if you know him. Cowering from battle, Gingerpaw is a social tom if you know him, a bad fighter, and general good guy. Family: Rumored Gingerstripe's son. Im planning to discuss this with Icy. Extras: Rumored Gingerstripe's son. ^ And I am celebrating a (late) 1000 edits with Gingerpaw, and is made with love, in memory of my cat. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 03:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name:Blaze ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light-blueish gray pelt She-Cat with Pretty blue eyes Personality:Smart,nice,and quick Beautiful Family: Unknown Extras:None By Kitten Accepted (both Gingerpaw and Blaze) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Sora ✔ Rank:Rouge Appearance:Brown tom with spiky fur on his head Personality:Will help ANYONE in danger,has a good sense of humor Family:Unknown (Even the charecter he's directly based on XD) Extras:Based on a someone XD By Tallstar THE LEADER OF DONALD DUCK (My new title like it?) Accepted Name: Solar Rank: Solar was a formal Clan deputy, and has become a loner. Appearance: Glistening Silvery-White Tom with Unusual Multicolored eyes. Left if white, right is Forest Green. Personality: Solar is friendly in most cases, and doesn't like to fight as much as others. He is curious, always trying to explore new places and see new things. Solar is courageous and brave, and will fight to the death if needed. He is undoubtably loyal, and will betray what he thinks is the most important: the Clan. Lastly, Solar is very adaptable and intelligent, usually fitting his personality with the situation at hand. Family: Solar has never met his younger brother, Deatheart, and doesn't know where his family is. His mother is Blue, and his Father is Thomas. Solar also has a sister, Sarah. Extras: Solar was born into his family when they lived in a Twoleg city, far away. He decided to run away, because Solar felt as his family was treating him poorly. He wandered in the middle of nowhere, when a Clan by the name of SunClan welcomed him into their family. Solar became an apprentice, and trained hard to become a warrior. After thorough conflict and stress, Solar managed to become SunClan's deputy. However, just then, the three other Clans he was competing with, savagely attacked! During the battle, out of pure greed, all the Clans fought against each other. All four Clans were destroyed in the battle, but Solar used his wits, and escaped. He became a loner and wandered, in search of a home once again. Solar ended up in NightClan territory, and he became dedicated to joining in hopes of becoming a Warrior, once again. By XxDeathTalonxX '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 14:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Milkpaw '✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A beautiful white she-cat with black stripes and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Personality: Playful, piggy, mysterious, good sense of humor, kind. History: Clanborn. Family: Rivertail (Mother), Rubykit (Sister), Sapphirekit (Sister), Emeraldkit (Brother) Extras: None. -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 17:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 17:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iris ✔ Queen/loner golden she-cat with white paws and tail and pretty dark blue eyes Family unknown kits History loner family unknown kits -Robinclawshe-cat Name: Carter Rank: Leader of his bother and sister's loner group Appearance: A deep blue-gray Tom with faint gray stripes, Blue eyes. Personality: Curious, friendly, brave, and charming Family: Brother: Rome, Sister: Abbey, Mother and Father deceased Extras: None Name: Rome Rank:Member of Carter's loner group Appearance: Huge black Tom with white feet, blue eyes. Personality: Smart, Loyal, tempered, and fast thinking. Family: Listed in Carter's entry Extras: none Name:Abbey Rank: Member of Carter's loner group Appearance: rather small white she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Intelligent, friendly, quick, and snobby. Family: Listed in Carter's entry Extras: Is sick with an unknown flu that will spread if come into contact. By XxDeathTalonxX Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Lili ✔ Rank: Kittypet/Loner Appearance: Blonde/Golden fur and green eyes,and a blue ribbon on the left side of her head Personality: She is rather high-tech,with a humble and mature personality,and a level head,though he will clearly state her veiws. Her speaking pattern is rather formal,and she doesn't quite understand the informal speaking pattern of Americat. She is very social and has many friends. Family: Vash is her adopted sister. Lili and Vash live in Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house. Lili is owned by Liechtenstein. Extras: Vash adopteed her,after seeing Lili in a poor state. ~Spottedstar02,queen of Spots,and Cat Assassins Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name: Basch Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Brown and white tome with a red collar with a small silver scross hanging off it and forest green eyes Personality: He is eternally neutral, a recluse, and a xenophobic. He is also a strong fighter, and would fight as a mercenary when necessary. He has a soft spot for Liechtenstein and is extremely protective of her. History: He belongs to a human who's formally referred to as Basch Zwingli, who a) keeps goats and b) lives with his adopted sister. He found Lili when she was hurt, and took her in as his sister. Family: Adopted sister: Lili Extra: N/A ' ' Accepted Name Redkit Rank Kit Small bright red pelted kit with large white eyes. Personality: Charming, Smart, and adaptable Unknown family, Extras None XxDeathTalonxX (talk) 00:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Name: Darkenstar Rank: Former leader, stripped of the lives, became a loner, but retains the name. Appearance: Pitch black Tom with red paws and white eyes. Personality: Dark, lonely, loyal, and very intelligence Family: Unknown Extras: Still has some dreams about his past. XxDeathTalonxX _______________ Name: Moon ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Silver she-cat with black stripes on her face. She has' one amber eye.' Personality: Brave, ready for anything. Does not make friends easily due to having one eye. History: Born in a Twoleg nest. Raised by them, but always gazed over to NightClan's territory, wondering what lay beyond the fence. Lost an eye when a raccoon attacked her. Family: None. Extras: In love with best friend, Helios, but afraid to admit it. ~''' 'Name: Helios '✔ '''Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Handsome long-haired ginger tom with green eyes. Personality: Sweet, kind, but bored easily. History: Kittypet life. Family: Unknown. Extra: He is a showcat. ~''' 'Name: Swiftfeather '✔ '''Rank: Warrior Appearance: Small agile brown tabby tom with purple eyes and tiny paws. Personality: Good at getting his own way. Easily bored, hates waiting, and is shy when you first meet him. History: Normal life-ness. Family: Forestwing (mother; alive), Lakeheart (father; deceased) Extra: None. ~''' '''Name: Forestwing/Lakeheart Rank: Elder/StarClan Appearance: Forestwing - Old grey she-cat with matted fur and white spots. Lakeheart - Large blue-gray tom with white dash one chest. Personality: Forestwing - Crabby, demanding, snappy. Claws a cat who doesn't do what she says.' Lakeheart - Sweet, charming. Was a perfect climber until he died.' History: Forestwing - Was given to NightClan when she was a loner. Then she met Lakekit, who charmed her into staying. Then normal life. Lakeheart - Normal life. Family: Swiftfeather (son; alive) Extra: None/None 01:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Mistybird Talk Sedgepaw ✔ ....'paw Sleek cream she-cat with large green eyes. Shy and gentle - but if you can convince her to open up to you and become your friend, she becomes quirky and cheerful. Sedgepaw has a hard time trusting other cats with secrets and emotions. She can become very protective the second any sort of argument or fight breaks out. Clanborn - her parents died before she'd opened her eyes, so she never knew them. Parents dead, no siblings Nope Approved!(by the creator) Mistybird Talk Sunpaw ✔ Apprentice Mottled she-cat with blue eyes. Fierce and reckless. She will do anything for NightClan. She's friendly at sometimes, and will alweays be loyal. Clanborn: Family died. No Extras. -Firey (Cchen3) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 19:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Larkflight ✔ Warrior Tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat with green eyes Easygoing and careless, but she would die for her Clan. Clanborn No family None Skybird ✔ Warrior Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Shy and quiet. Clanborn None None RAINBOWS!!! What did you expect? 19:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw2 appentice gray and white tom with green/yellow eyes Graet fighter sweet feindly (father)pinefoot(mother)maplefur(stisters)dawnpaw and sagepaw(bother)foxpaw2 clanborn '-Robinclawshe-cat' ---- Ivyleaf ✔ Warrior Golden-brown she-cat with black stripes Ivyleaf is serious and thoughtful, and she doesn't talk to often. Thrushpaw (daughter), Whitepaw (son) None Thrushpaw ✔ Apprentice Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Is Sarcastic and can be annoying. Ivyleaf (mother) Whitepaw (brother) None Whitepaw ✔ White tom with blue eyes and a black ear and tail-tip Can be cold and emotionless at times, but he loves kits. Ivyleaf ;mother) Thrushpaw (sister) None ALL MINE RAINBOWS!!! What did you expect? 22:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello fwends. Lightrain ✔ Warrior Light gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Lightrain is out-going, kind, sweet, funny, joyful and very beautiful. Her family is unknown because she was born a rogue. Si ber ia ~Lights 01:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Accepted (Lightrain, Whitepaw, Thrushpaw and Icyleaf) ---- Name: Dan ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dancat is a long-furred white cat with dark gold patches on the top of most of his tail, around his entire middle from behind his front legs to about his haunches, atop his head unevenly, covering his left ear and much of that side of his head, but not appearing to be so full on the right, and under his head on the right side. The fur at the top of his head spikes up, and he appears to have somewhat prominent eyebrows and wears a red and white flag ribbon around his neck. Personality: Humourous, stubborn, doesn't listen very well to others, controlling, bossy, and demanding, to the point where it is hard to get along with him. He is carefree and a hard worker. History: He lives with an equally energetic person formally known as Mikkel Densen, and likes to think he's friends with Noru. Family: N/A Extra: He's fairly good friends with Icekit. Name: Sverige ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dark-colored cat with longer, white fur over his chest. He wears a long blue and yellow flag ribbon around his neck which is torn at the ends. He has marks under his eyes, like glasses. Personality: Sverige is very strong, calm, laconic and intimidating, yet shy. History: He lives with a person known as Berwald Oxenstierna, and is good friends with Suomi. Family: Hhh... N/A Extra: N/A  Name: Suomi ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Suomi is a somewhat fluffy light brown cat with white paws and white at the tip of his tail, as well as at the top of his head. The white fur covers half of his right eve and goes up roundly, before sharply turning down far over his left eye, also in a somewhat round shape, forming a peak-like shape with the brown fur. He wears a white ribbon with one horizontal blue stripe, and one vertical blue stripe. Personality: Simplistic, gentle, honest, calm, serious and hard-working. He's very talkative, especially around Sverige, thinking up jokes to lighten the atmosphere, however he is actually a quiet individual. History: He belongs to a man called Tino, and is good friends with Sverige, albeit a litle unnerved by the cat. Family: ...N/A Extra: N/A Accepted ---- join I think I'm obsessed with Gravity Falls o3o Name: Dipper ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: (DRAFT) Light brown tabby tom with a red nose, a white underbelly and amber/brown eyes. Personality: (DRAFT) He is a clever, curious, and an inventive tom. Dipper's scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off hunting or exploring the world, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He also seems to get very irritated when other cats think of him cute or adorable, as he wants to project a more mature appearance to those that he first meets. He is not, however, above acting like Mabel under some circumstances. Dipper can be selfish at times, but ultimately, he does the right thing. He is shown to be quite protective of his sister, and will always help her whenever she's in trouble. History: He and his sister Mabel was forced out of their former home by their parents, and found NightClan, where they started their apprenticeship. However, instead of accepting a new apprentice name, they chose to keep their original ones. :P Family: Unnamed father, unnamed mother, sister is Mabel. Extras: ...He's based off Dipper from Gravity Falls. Name: Mabel ✔ Rank: Apprentice Appearance: (DRAFT) Light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber/brown eyes. Personality: (DRAFT) Mabel is buoyant, cheerful, bouncy, energetic, and full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life without negative thoughts and her silliness. Her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity helps her brother at times, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. She is somewhat naive at times. Mabel is aware of and cherishes her cuteness. Despite her cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt. Mabel abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. Her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. History: She and her brother Dipper was forced out of their former home by their parents, and found NightClan, where they started their apprenticeship. However, instead of accepting a new apprentice name, they chose to keep their original ones. :P Family: Unnamed father, unnamed mother, brother is Dipper. Extras: ...Mabel. (And, can I choose the life images for both of them?) 08:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Accepted (Dipper + Mabel, I'm too lazy to make more than 2 pages today) ---- Name: Laser Rank: Leader of destroyed clan. Lives removed. Now rogue. Appearance: Shining red Tom with a face scar. Green eyes. Personality: Laser(star) is superintelligent, and is strangely the only cat who understands Twoleg's motives. He is headstrong, and courageous, and he never runs from a fight. Laser is strange, and knows things other cats would never imagine, particularly about twolegs. He is also lonely, and is looking for a mate, as his was shot to death by humans. History: Laser, once LaserStar, lead a Clan that was able to agree with a modern, human setting. Thus, the camp was in a human city. The sheer numbers of cats rebelling against the twolegs was enough for the group to gather and force them out of their homes. The so called: Infestation was so bad for the humans, they called for their own clan, who carried dull gray sticks that caught on fire and killed cats from a distance, (rifles). Laser and a few others escaped, and never saw each other again. Before the humans killed off his clan, Laser was strangely connected to humans. Odly enough, he was born in the clan, and never saw a twoleg until he was a leader, pressing the clan to attack humans, and make them leave. Laser also tends to be very cold hearted. He knows things that no one else does. Family: Laser's father was HydroClaw, and his mother was Lightfur. They are both presumed to of been shot to death by the humans. Extras: Laser will tell others what he knows, but only others he trusts. On the off-hand, the human invaders did not kill him, even though they could have. ---- Name:Silverflame Rank: Queen/Warrior Appearance: Silver tabby with sea green eyes Personality: TBA History: Clan Born Extras: She will have a lot of kits ~For Cinderflight Name: Laser Rank: Leader of destroyed clan. Lives removed. Now rogue. Appearance: Shining red Tom with a face scar. Green eyes. Personality: Laser(star) is superintelligent, and is strangely the only cat who understands Twoleg's motives. He is headstrong, and courageous, and he never runs from a fight. Laser is strange, and knows things other cats would never imagine, particularly about twolegs. He is also lonely, and is looking for a mate, as his was shot to death by humans. History: Laser, once LaserStar, lead a Clan that was able to agree with a modern, human setting. Thus, the camp was in a human city. The sheer numbers of cats rebelling against the twolegs was enough for the group to gather and force them out of their homes. The so called: Infestation was so bad for the humans, they called for their own clan, who carried dull gray sticks that caught on fire and killed cats from a distance, (rifles). Laser and a few others escaped, and never saw each other again. Before the humans killed off his clan, Laser was strangely connected to humans. Odly enough, he was born in the clan, and never saw a twoleg until he was a leader, pressing the clan to attack humans, and make them leave. Laser also tends to be very cold hearted. He knows things that no one else does. Family: Laser's father was HydroClaw, and his mother was Lightfur. They are both presumed to of been shot to death by the humans. Extras: Laser will tell others what he knows, but only others he trusts. On the off-hand, the human invaders did not kill him, even though they could have. Stay clear, mofo's! Talon's here! (talk) 02:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) again The Deserters Name: Farid Rank: Farid is the leader of his group of loners. Appearance: Short haired, Tan Tabby with brown paws. Farid has yellow eyes. Personality: Farid is a rather quiet, and lonely cat. He is very smart, and led his through everything. Family: Farid's family is currently unknown. Extras: Farid resided in a land very far away, where no trees, buildings, or anything could be seen for miles. Farid and his group, were taken by humans, and were put into a truck. The Large truck traveled hundreds of thousands of miles, with the dispaired cats inside. But, the truck collided with another car, swerved into the other lane. Farid jumped out with his loners, and landed in the forest on the side of the road. The truck slammed into the road barrier, and flipped. It rolled straight into a Semi-Tanker, and exploded. Farid wandered days and nights without end, until they reached NightClan territory. Name: Tobias Rank: Part of Farid's Loners. Appearance: Light brown Tom with green eyes. Has sears from the petrol explosion. Personality: Tempered, and Brave, and Tough. Family: Unknown Extras: To be edited. Name Zayd Rank: Part of Farid's loners Appearance: Black Tom with yellow eyes. Personality: Wise, quick, and Confident Family: Unknown Extras: None yet. XD Name: Fares Rank: Part of Farid's loners Appearance: Sandy, white mix Tom with black ears, and white tail. Yellow eyes. Personality: Smart, shy, defensive, and Loyal Family: Unknown Extras: None yet! Name: Sharif Rank: part of Farid's loners Appearance: Huge brown tabby with tan paws, and tan stripes. Yellow eyes. Physically a walking tank. Personality: Tempered, Brave, Loyal, and smart. Family: Unknown Extras: To be edited! Stay clear, mofo's! Talon's here! (talk) 04:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) All of the Deserters are approved '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 14:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Cloud ✔ Loner Small white tabby tom with blue eyes Easygoing, cocky Sister, Red (ill make her later, batteries running out :P) Tater is too lazy to make a sig right now, deal with it. 05:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 14:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Solomon Rank: Warrior Bloodstained white Tom with black eyes. Personality: Dark, Evil, Intelligent, Not to be trusted. Family: Unknown Extras: Unknown Stay clear, mofo's! Talon's here! (talk) 00:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) '~Accepted Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC)''' The Meowbsters Name: Tommy, Rank: Could be considered a warrior, Leader of his Mob Appearance: Black Tom ironically with a white bowtie shaped spot on his neck. White feet. Blue eyes. Personality: Snobby, Smart, quick, and Tempered Family: Parents dead. Sister, dead. Brother, Toni, Son, Joey, second son, Harri. Extras: None yet. Name: Toni, Rank: warrior Appearance: Dark grey tabby, with black stripes, and a Fedora. Personality: Smart, Confident, Conbustible, and Tough Family: Parents dead, sister, dead, Brother, Tommy. Son, Stormborsgi, Daughter, Maria, Second son, Arti Extras: None yet. Name: Joey, Rank: Warrior Appearance: White tabby with black and gray stripes. Wears a Fedora Personality: Smart, tough, and rambunctious. Family: listed with Tommy Extras: none yet Name: Harri Rank, Warrior Appearance: Identical to Tommy, but without bowtie. Personality: Snobby, Tough, and smart. Family: listed with tommy. Extras: none yet Name: Storborsgi, Storm for short Rank: Warrior Appearance: Identical to Toni, without the fedora Personality: Shy, loyal, and curious. Family: listed with Toni Extras: none Name: Maria Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light gray she cat with yellow eyes. Wears a black bow. Personality: Friendly, lonely, Loyal, and Smart. Family: Listed with Toni Extras: none Name: Arti Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black Tom with a white tail. Blue eyes. Personality: Creative, curious, quick, and loyal. Family: Listed with Toni Extras: none End of Meowbsters. Deathtalon's / Jason's New siggie! xD I Rather Ever Speak Without Something To Say, But If You Don't Remember The Who, What, When, Or The How, Remember One Thing I Said: The Future is Now...........(talk) 05:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ~Accepted, pages to be made later Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) OMIGOSH Sooo! Mysticfur from DC was loved by a ton of people. I LOOOVED HER Name: Mysticfur (REBORN) ✔ Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver she cat with unusally purple eyes. Splatters of blood cover her pelt. Personality: Like Mysticfur, she is cruel and mean, but she doesn't kill and is less, well, DeathClan ish then the last Mysticfur. She is loyal but untrusted by many. Loves Fire( RPed by Kitten) Family: None. Extras: I made her because I loved MYSTICFURXFIRE and Mysticfur herself. Mysticfur fan club! :D I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 10:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ~Accepted Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan Category:Archives